La Terre tourne comme nous 2
by Wizards-Spirits
Summary: Ce qui, au départ, ne devait être qu'une danse, se terminera en beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent...


_Bonjour à vous ! :D_

_Un petit OS Tiva tout frais que j'ai concocté cette semaine ! J'ai du supprimer ma fiction « 3 jours de Camping » car je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire la suite… Autant être franche !_

_Bref !__J__'__espère __que __ça __vous __plaira ! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA TERRE TOURNE COMME NOUS 2<span>**

* * *

><p>La Terre tournait si violemment qu'elle en oubliait où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et même avec qui. Enfin, le qui, elle ne l'oublierait sûrement pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète, parce que rien ne semblait réel. Elle bravait non seulement les règles de son boss, mais aussi celles qu'elle s'était dictées dans le passé. La vie semblait toute pleine de nuages roses, des papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre, enchaînant chaque mouvement avec elle. Elle se sentait si légère, si bien à cet instant précis, elle en oubliait presque les conséquences de ses actes. Et puis elle ne s'était pas lâchée depuis longtemps, comme l'avait dit son collègue… Mais de toute évidence : chaque invitation qu'il lui faisait était suivi d'une excuse bidon pour qu'elle accepte. Ce n'était guère nouveau. Elle-même ne s'était pas entendue répondre positivement, comme à chaque fois. Il avait employé toute son attention à la chose, la faisant d'abord culpabiliser face au refus matinal, puis en boudant comme un gamin de 2 ans, lui achevant même quelques rapports alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé les siens. Elle avait fini par céder. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ses yeux de chien battu…<p>

Lui, il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire et l'observer s'amuser. Il aimait par-dessus tout se dire que c'était grâce à lui. Il était même ravi. Au départ, elle était restée au bord de la piste, dans son coin, ne voulant pas se « ridiculiser ». Mais une fois qu'elle fut sur scène et qu'elle se lâcha complètement, il la laissa pleinement profiter de l'instant. Et puis elle n'était pas la seule. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans un état de joie similaire très souvent… Et depuis longtemps…

Anthony Dinozzo et Ziva David avaient donc décidé de s'offrir une soirée dans une boîte de nuit très réputée. Et même si tout portait à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ensembles, ils jouaient parfois de quelques regards pour se rejoindre au bar, pour discuter – du moins ils essayaient – de l'heure de départ…

Tony décala les yeux de sa 2ème boisson de la soirée et faillit s'étrangler à la vision qu'on lui offrit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pour deux raisons. La première était l'homme qui se trémoussait en compagnie de sa collègue sur la piste alors qu'elle riait. La deuxième était les mains du même homme se promenant sur les hanches de l'israélienne… Il ne savait pas vraiment interpréter le sentiment qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, mais il savait que c'était plus proche de la jalousie qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il les fixa quelques secondes, presque enchaînés tous les deux, elle, plaquant son dos contre lui, lui, déplaçant ses mains de plus en plus haut autour de ses reins. Il se haïssait d'être aussi jaloux. Mais qu'y pouvait-il en réalité ? La jalousie ne se commande guère… Laissant son verre sur le comptoir, prenant le risque de ne pas le retrouver plus tard, il prit son courage à 2 mains, respirant profondément, et fonçant tête baissée dans le tas de danseurs trop entreprenants. Il atteignit les 2 personnes. Directement, l'israélienne leva les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que son plan avait marché. Elle se sépara doucement de l'homme dont elle aura oublié le prénom dès le lendemain (pas que sa mémoire lui fasse défaut, mais elle ne retiendrait guère l'identité de quelqu'un qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas). Directement, celui-ci essaya de revenir vers elle. La chanson suivante débuta sur un refrain très entreprenant, et Tony se contenta de prendre sa collègue par l'avant-bras, ignorant l'autre inconnu, et se pencha à son oreille pour hurler à moitié :

**- On danse, ou tu préfères te coller à l'autre abruti ?**

Elle ne répliqua pas. Tout d'abords parce que cet inconnu ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour danser et qu'il avait servi de distraction parmi tant d'autres. Et puis il ne remplacerait jamais Dinozzo et son éternel sourire à l'italienne qui la faisait fondre – mais elle ne l'avouerait pas… Elle se sépara donc de son premier « rencart » et alla presque se plaquer contre Tony pour faire partir l'autre. Il ne dit rien, commençant à son tour de danser au rythme de la chanson. Comprenant la chose, le danseur repartit vers le bar, demandant sûrement un alcool fort pour oublier qu'il venait de se faire virer par un homme plus vieux que lui. Lorsque la belle brune, entamant une danse un peu plus intense, fut sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle entreprit de s'éloigner un peu de Tony, pour éviter une quelconque collision entre eux (ce qui finirait par quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait contrôler…). Mais celui-ci ne le vit sûrement pas de cet œil, car un bras entoura ses hanches, l'autre le bas de son dos, pour l'obliger à garder cette proximité. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée, mais le laissa faire, ne sentant pas la force de le repousser, au fond d'elle. Elle se retrouva donc contre son torse, ses mains se plaçant là où elles pouvaient, touchant ses épaules, son torse et frôlant sa gorge. A peine eut-elle fait ça qu'un slow retentit dans la pièce. La musique baissa légèrement, et ils pouvaient s'entendre, enfin. Ziva avala sa salive. Cette danse risquait de faire ressortir plus de chose qu'elle ne l'imaginait… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une coïncidence pareille pourrait se produire. Car non seulement la chanson du slow avait commencé sans prévenir, mais c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle et Tony étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle repensa à cette soirée, quelques temps plus tard, elle assimila la chose aux nombreux films romantiques qu'elle avait vus dans sa vie…

Le visage de Dinozzo se décala vers le sien, touchant presque sa joue avec sa bouche…

**- Tu m'accordes cette danse, Zi' jolie ?**

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. A chaque surnom qu'elle entendait sortir de sa bouche, elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient péjoratifs. La bleu, Probie, Zee-Vah – sur un ton désarmant – Godziva… Elle ne les entendait que trop souvent, à chaque fois d'une manière qui la déplaisait un peu… Mais qu'il la surnomme ainsi… Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. L'alliance de Zi', l'appellation qu'il lui associait lors de leurs 2 premières années de travail commun- et notamment lors de leurs nombreuses soirées devant Magnum – et de jolie, la décrivant d'une manière qu'elle appréciait beaucoup… Et puis, à qui Tony aurait-il dit cela ? En général, il définissait ses conquêtes d'un adjectif comme « sexy » ou « canon » ou encore « à tomber à la renverse », mais jamais « jolie » ou « belle »… Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ces mots… Mais au fond elle les appréciait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du… Du moins selon elle… Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait et s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille pour lui répondre.

**- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas me mettre dans une mauvaise posture…**

Il se contenta de rire légèrement.

**- Qui ça ? Moi ?**

Elle rit à son tour et entoura lentement le cou de son coéquipier, plaçant ses mains à la base de ses cheveux, mais évitant tout de même de les toucher. Son corps se plaqua contre le sien, et ce contact se répercuta dans chacun d'eux... Les bras de Tony se resserrèrent autour de la belle brune, mais il évita de trop la presser contre elle, de peur qu'elle le rejette… Leurs pas se mêlèrent aux notes du violon et du piano. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, le contact et la danse se firent un peu plus intimes. Au second slow, Ziva était entièrement plaquée contre lui, de telle façon qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite… Les bras de Dinozzo resserraient le corps de l'israélienne, l'une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos, l'autre sur sa hanche, froissant légèrement son T-shirt… Les doigts de Ziva jouaient avec les cheveux de l'italien, l'envie qui la démangeait était immense… Le visage de Tony était pratiquement plaqué contre celui de Ziva… Ils étaient si proches qu'ils savaient la situation assez complexe. Ils se comportaient d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais perçue, et n'osaient imaginer le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils devraient retourner travailler…

**- Zi'… ?**

**- Oui ?**

Ils ne se décalèrent cependant pas. Ils savaient qu'un insignifiant petit détail pourrait tourner la situation d'une façon qu'ils allaient regretter…

**- Si je te dis « on boit un verre chez moi ? », ça fait trop cliché ?**

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, d'une façon incontrôlable. Le cliché, oui. Tony savait que cette question signerait soit son arrêt de mort, soit une soirée qu'il ne cesserait pas de se remémorer… Cette fois-ci, il avait franchi la ligne qu'ils s'étaient posée lors de leur rencontre. A cause de Gibbs, puis plus à cause de leurs sentiments. Mais l'un ignorait que l'autre y pensait tout autant… La situation tournait au drame romantique des séries télé ou des films… Bientôt Ziva serrait mariée, et Tony viendrait lui rendre visite avec ses enfants avec un faux sourire joyeux. Ils regarderaient leurs gosses s'amuser et vivre, alors qu'eux survivraient… Tony en était persuadé. Elle décala son visage vers celui de Dinozzo, de telle façon qu'ils sentaient leurs souffles respectifs…

**- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… ?**

**- Aurais-je l'air si idiot que ça ?**

Elle sourit légèrement. Même dans les moments les plus sérieux, il arrivait encore à trouver des choses drôles à dire… Elle su à ce moment précis qu'il en avait tout aussi envie qu'elle. Elle su que la ligne n'existait plus. Celle-ci venait de disparaître, complètement. Elle n'arriva pas vraiment à calmer les battements de son cœur, parti dans un rythme absolument indomptable. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que le slow était terminé. Ou peut-être était-ce aussi l'envie de rester l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sentaient bien, sans personne pour leur dicter quoi que ce soit. Sans limites, libres. Ils n'avaient jamais osé, mais le temps avait eu raison d'eux… Lorsque Tony prit un coup d'épaule, il décida tout bonnement de prendre Ziva par le bras et l'emmena presque directement vers la sortie. Le bruit était devenu trop assourdissement, l'espace trop réduit et l'air trop lourd. Il n'en pouvait plus, comme si l'extérieur l'appelait. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du groupe de bourrés du trottoir d'en face, et qu'ils atteignirent le parking, il y eut un lourd silence, où beaucoup de sous-entendus avaient glissé leurs nez… L'endroit était propice à une certaine forme de rapprochement. La nuit sans lune, avec un lampadaire à moitié cassé, personne à l'horizon. Il devait être dans les environs de minuit… Voir plus. L'italien fourra ses mains dans son jean, expirant profondément un nuage de vapeur. Il aperçu sa voiture et se dirigea du côté conducteur. Cependant, Ziva resta plantée du même côté, au niveau du coffre.

**- Et ****je ****dors ****sur ****le ****canapé, ****je ****suppose ?**

Il sourit à la remarque. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle le fixait, très sérieuse. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle connaissait l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle s'infligerait certainement… Mais il n'y pensait guère à ce moment précis, bien trop plongé dans la situation… Il se dressa sur ses 2 jambes, droit comme un i en la provoquant à moitié du regard.

**- Serait-ce une question piège ?**

Elle éclata de rire. Les papillons dans son ventre continuaient à virevolter. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle pensait que c'était la musique et la danse qui la rendaient ainsi, mais elle su à ce moment précis que c'était Tony qui créait les insectes colorés… Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle. La situation était étrange. Il portait un jean et une chemise, comme s'il sortait d'un dîner parfait. Elle portait une robe à paillettes, laissant apparaître ses jambes nues. Elle portait tout de même un léger manteau, mais c'était bien trop léger… On aurait dit qu'elle sortait du bal des marines… Il arriva près de l'israélienne dont le rire avait cessé.

**- Tout à fait. Mais je suppose que tu as bien des idées derrière la tête… ?**

Il hocha la tête, faisant la moue malgré lui. Il n'osait pas trop entreprendre l'image qui c'était formée dans sa tête. En général, c'était lui qui allait vers les filles, qui leur faisait des remarques pour les séduire, qui employait pratiquement tous ses sens pour la faire chavirer. Mais là, il n'était pas lui-même. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui le rendait étrange, et un peu différent dans son comportement… Elle releva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Tony, qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle.

**- Est-ce une mauvaise chose si je te dis oui ?**

Elle sourit légèrement, son pouls s'accélérant malgré ses exigences mentales de rester calme. La distance entre leurs visages diminuait, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent réellement… Si l'action continuait, ils savaient où ils allaient en venir…

**- Je crois que non…**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, alors qu'il achevait sa course vers elle. Au moment où le point termina sa phrase, Ziva ferma les yeux et sentit en elle un élan de sentiments dont elle ne sentait que peu souvent l'effet… Les lèvres de Tony, plaquées contre les siennes, étaient d'une douceur extrême et elle prenait un malin plaisir à entrechoquer sa langue à la sienne. Le baiser prit vite une toute autre allure. Toute la tension sexuelle, accumulée depuis des années, se faisait ressentir à ce moment précis. Leurs corps se frôlèrent avant de se rejoindre l'un contre l'autre. Leurs membres tremblaient presque d'excitation, et leurs mains ne savaient plus où se placer. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par cet échange qu'ils ne se concentraient plus sur leurs mouvements respectifs, les actions des alentours et même le bruit des passants ou des voitures… Le froid ne les touchait plus, le vent semblait s'être apaisé… Ce fut Ziva qui se sépara de lui, souriante et toujours contre son torse… Il ne fut visiblement pas satisfait par la chose…

**- Je voudrais signaler que nous sommes sur un parking, qu'il fait nuit et que demain nous travaillons…**

Il fronça les sourcils, revenant doucement à la réalité. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais il s'en fichait un peu… Elle scella un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son coéquipier avant de se séparer de lui. Il resta immobile, l'observant et lui envoyant le plus de signaux visibles pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Elle se stoppa soudainement, alors qu'une idée lui venait.

**- Et si je conduisais ? On irait beaucoup plus vite…**

Le sous-entendu fit sourire en coin l'italien qui décida de se rendre jusqu'au côté conducteur. Il avait une idée, lui aussi…

**- Je ****préfère ****rester ****en ****vie ****pour ****profiter ****de ****l****'****arrivée****…**

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, à moitié indignée. Mais le sourire qui se forma quelques secondes plus tard sur son visage indiqua à Dinozzo qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde…

**- Je me suis améliorée je te signale !**

**- On ****essaiera ****demain, ****si ****tu ****veux, ****l****'****enjeu ****est ****trop ****important, ****ce ****soir****…**

Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et entra dans le véhicule. Tony se contenta de sourire, il était fier et heureux à la fois… Même s'il redoutait un peu le lendemain… Mais peu importait à ce moment-là, car il n'avait qu'une envie : rester avec elle… Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où cette histoire les mènerait, mais ils savaient une chose : c'est qu'ils l'aimaient déjà plus qu'ils n'auraient du, selon eux…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


End file.
